Sisters Fighting For Revenge & Love
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Two slave traders kidnap two orphaned sisters & mistake the catacombs of the Court of Miracles as a refuge. One of the two sisters wants revenge for her family by killing the King of Gypsies while the other is madly in love with him. Full Summary inside.
1. Catacombs

Summary: Two slave traders kidnap two orphaned sisters and mistake the catacombs of the Court of Miracles as a refuge. One of the two sisters wants revenge for her family by killing the King of Gypsies while the other is madly in love with him. While they argue about revenge & love during the weeks they live there, the older sister stumbles across Frollo, falling for him while her younger sister wants him dead.

Okay, the whole things getting old but I had to write this one! One sister wants the man her other sister loves dead while…vise versa lol. I might continue it, might not. Please review.

* * *

"Come on you stubborn bitch!" A man's voice echoed sharply through the damp and dark catacombs. He was in his thirties, had a black beard that looked severely untrimmed, and wore an eye patch. The girl he shouted at thought he looked like a pirate, although she didn't say it out loud. With rope wrapped around her wrist, she dragged her feet through the murky water, glancing behind her.

Following her older sister's example, the young girl about thirteen fought against her captor; a man who was old, gray, and just plain round. The men's names, the girls had found out, were Larry and John. They were slave traders who looked for orphans that no one would pay mind to if they disappeared.

The one called John, who led the others, finally grew tired of the eighteen year olds rebel ways and threw her onto the dry land. Larry copied his boss's actions, grabbing the frail teen and threw her next to her sister. While they talked about what to do, where to stay, and how to set up a camp, the older sister glanced at the teen next to her.

"Angel, are you okay?" She whispered softly, not bothering to sit up.

The girl named Angel enjoyed the ground, believing this was the first and probably last rest for quite some time. She threw her shoulder length black hair back. "Yes Aurora. Are you? I heard that idiot hit you for your…what was the word?"

Her older sister snickered despite the bruise she got, "Ah yeah, for my 'incompetence.' Such a big word for an idiot."

Angel glanced at the ends of their torn dresses. "…I think our dresses are ruined!"

Aurora copied her actions, wincing inwardly at how caked with mud the hems were. "Nonsense, dear sister!" Her voice was laced with sarcasm, "They're perfect! Just a little dirt! Do you think…did you just see that?" The eighteen year old stared into the darkness with slightly widened eyes, trying to untie the ropes of her wrist. Damn, they knew how to tie a knot.

Angel nodded, seeing another figures outline shift slightly. She looked over her sister and frowned. "Do you think someone else is here?"

A voice behind them sounded like a growl, "Do you think you two should stop whispering loudly?" John.

Aurora winced as she was dragged up by her hair. "Did you forgot that every word you say echoes in this place?" He asked her.

While Angel stood, her arm being held by Larry, she answered, "Actually I never knew it so I couldn't have forgotten it considering you need to know something to forget it."

John's eyes narrowed with annoyance. "Silence! You're gonna feel one hell of a beating when your first master buys you if you keep talking like that."

Aurora blinked innocently, brushing back a stray silver hair, "That's if someone buys me. After all, as you can clearly see, I'm a rebel meaning I won't obey anyone. Why would someone buy me if they couldn't break me?" A slap followed immediately after that.

They kept walking for a few more minutes; the two sisters dragged their feet behind the two men in front of them. "I think someone else is here." Angel whispered, not caring if the others heard.

Aurora snorted aloud, blushing when it echoed, "Really now, sister? What gave you that idea; the bones crunching next to us or the outlines of objects moving?"

The black haired girl looked thoughtful in the dim light of a torch. "Actually, no…the skeletons that just surrounded us gave me that idea."

John and Larry snapped around and yelled, "What?!" It was obvious they weren't able to see in the dark that well to see dancing skeletons before them. Suddenly their torches blew out and several others came on. Even though it showed moving bones around them, Angel yanked her hands back and kicked Larry in the back, sending him to the ground. While she tried to use the loose rope as a whip against John, her older sister did the same but wasn't as lucky. John turned, grabbed the silver haired girls arm and threw her into the wall next to them.

"Pretty stars…" Aurora whispered, ignoring the sharp pain that pulsed through her head. She dodged a fist and fell to the ground, managing to trip him. When he felt, she attempted to run past him to get to her little sister but felt a rough hand wrap around her ankle, pulling her down.

Her younger sister was being captured by two or three men, making Aurora slightly panic. "Angel! Get off you jerk!" She stomps on the man's hand, kicking him in the nose. He winced but got up and threw her into another wall. Seeing twice as many figures, she noted that a few skeletons grabbed him and held onto his arms.

Aurora stood somewhat dizzy and lifted her dress a little to grab a dagger strapped to her thigh, cutting her wrist and throwing it at one of the people who held onto Angel. As soon as she believed it would hit him, a purple gloved hand grabbed it.

She stumbled next to her sister, who managed to pull away from the people behind her. "Elder sister, are you okay?" She asked with worried eyes.

Snorting once more, she crossed her arms, "Of course! No monkey man can defeat me! I have the will of iron…or was it skull? Whatever." She hugged her younger sister, glancing at the man who caught the weapon. He was twirling it with a smug smirk. "Forgive my manners as I fail to have any, but who in the hell are you people?"

Angel blushed and stuttered after her sister, "W-what she means is…um…well…thank you for um…" Aurora raised an eyebrow at her sister. What had gotten into her? Studying the man, she noted that he had a black goatee, dark skin, dark eyes that sparkled in what little light they had, and wore an interesting mix of colors.

The man raised an eyebrow as well. He looked over the older child, a little shocked at her silver hair that was pinned in a bun although a few strands got free and fell into her face. In what light they had, he was more than a little shocked to see she had ice blue eyes and dark skin.

"What are you all doing in here?" He asked mostly to the men who struggled in vain.

John nodded his head towards Aurora, "She made us! She's a witch; she cast a spell for us to take her down here!"

"…Tied up?" The man questioned, obviously not believing it.

The kidnapper nodded, "She told us to, to make it look like she was the victim!"

Aurora snorted once more, mentally reminding herself she needed to stop that, "Oh yes, I love to be tied up! Especially with ropes that cut into my skin and be dragged through water and thrown onto the ground! I mean, it's marvelous! You should see what I had planned for Christmas!"

While her sister grinned weakly, Larry cried out, "That child did the same thing! Told us to do all that stuff!"

The purple wearing man threw the dagger in the air, catching it with ease, "Hang them." The two men looked pale and shocked, shouting for the sisters to help them.

"Sorry but only my master tells me what to do!" Angel shouted, snickering. "And you two aren't my master!"

"So who are you?" Aurora questioned, feeling dizzy once more.

The man looked at them and bowed slightly, "Clopin, King of Gypsies. Who might you two be?"

Angel's pale face burned bright red when he grasped her hand gently, kissing the back of it. "I-I am Angel Riddle. This is m-my elder sister, Aurora Riddle."

What gypsies that were left around them stared in shock and anger. Clopin chose his words carefully, "You mean…you are the daughters of Amelia Riddle?"

"Yes! How do you know our mother?!" Angel exclaimed, smiling.

Aurora glanced around and said quietly, "Uh, Angel, by the looks on their face, I say their either constipated or they're mad at our blood."

Clopin chuckled at this but grew serious, "Yes, you're mother was a gypsy who betrayed us to Judge Frollo."

When Angel gasped, Aurora nodded her head a few times, her hands on her hips while looking around with an scowl on her face, her voice laced with bitter sarcasm, "Of course, our luck! Should have seriously seen that coming. So what, you're gonna hang us for being born a Riddle?"

Once more, Clopin grinned, "No, you'll stay with me until I can figure out…"

Something snapped in Aurora's mind. She suddenly took a step forward and stared at the man with huge blue eyes, "…Wait, you're Clopin Trouillefou?"

When he nodded, she fell into a dead faint. Angel looked at her fallen sister and, with a pale face, knew why she asked the last name. This was the man who killed their mother.

* * *

Review please! 


	2. Amelia Riddle

A/N Note: Aurora stood somewhat dizzy and lifted her dress a little to grab a dagger strapped to her thigh, cutting her wrist and throwing it at one of the people who held onto Angel. --That from the last chapter; I apologize for that because I meant the ROPES on the wrist, not the skin itself. Anyway lol sorry!

* * *

When Aurora awoke, she felt the veins in her head pulse with a sharp pain. Sitting up, she glanced around to see darkness. A lamp was near by, showing dim light around the place. She was in a tent. Standing up, she took a few steps towards the exit but fell to her knees, every limb protesting against moving.

"I see you're awake." The same voice from earlier spoke aloud. She shivered and looked up at the tents exit, seeing the same man wearing the same purple yellow feathered hat.

"…Where is my sister?" Aurora questioned, eyes narrowed in slits with suspicion.

Clopin pointed to the girl who had been next to her on a pallet, sleeping soundly. Sitting back on the pallet, she brushed her sisters black hair away from her face, listening to the soft breathing that showed she was living. "Why are we here?"

"That's what I was just about to ask you, Mademoiselle." Clopin stated, sitting a few feet away from them on a trunk.

Aurora turned and snapped, "Don't call me that!"

"If you wish."

"…Angel and I were trying to find a place to sleep and those two men offered us a room, a meal, and some work for money. Of course it was too good to be true and next thing we know, they're dragging us down here, saying it's a safe place to hide out. They're slave traders. Tell me Gypsy, where are they?" Aurora looked around as if expecting them to pop out from the shadows.

Clopin looked taken back at her cold tone and how she referred to him as a gypsy. "Your mother was a gypsy, making you partly one as well. They are dead, hung hours ago."

She snorted, "Pity, I wanted to kick their asses. Damn, I gotta stop snorting." She blushed lightly but ignored it. He chuckled.

Silence wrapped around them, smothering them. She sighed quietly and smiled at how her sister mumbled something in her sleep. "How old is she?" Clopin nodded towards the sleeping girl.

"She's thirteen…fourteen in December. Why?"

He shrugged, "She looks older. How old are you?"

Glancing at him, she twitched in annoyance. At least he was trying to make conversation. "I'm eighteen, just turned it a few months ago."

Once more, silence wrapped around them. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Aurora knew he was studying her silver hair as many do when they first see her.

"You fainted when you realized who I was, might I inquire why?" Clopin asked, watching her back tense up.

Before she could reply, Angel stirred in her sleep and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "S-sister? Where are we?"

Aurora grinned, silently thanking her for that ironic timed wake up. "Stuck in the Court of Miracles apparently. How you feeling?"

While they talked in hushed voices, Clopin tilted his head to get a better look at the younger girl. It was obvious her sister was very protective but they didn't look a thing alike; while Aurora was dark, she was pale; while Aurora had ice blue eyes, she had dark green; while Aurora had silver hair, she had black.

"M-Monsieur, thank you for um…saving us." Angel spoke timidly, looking up at the dazed King.

He smiled, "No problem, little one. Why did they take you though?"

Both sisters froze. Angel glanced at Aurora, "…We are orphans."

Clopin frowned slightly before the mini-puppet jumped out of no where, "Well you are welcomed to stay here with us!" While Angel giggled, Aurora stood up and quietly left the room, not sure if she felt sick from the flirting or from the beatings recently.

She walked through the many rows of tents, smiling at how homey they looked. She longed to be outside, to stand there and let the wind brush against her…but something told her she'd be in trouble even if she tried.

Her mother, Amelia Riddle had betrayed this place and its people. How and why? Her father who recently passed away was a simple blacksmith…That's why she owned so many daggers. When she was five, she remembered thinking her parents were normal and boring. When Angel was born, life was crazy. A few months after her birth, her mother was killed and her father told her it was the work of Clopin the Prince…well, now, King of Gypsies.

Since then, her father took care of them. Although they weren't rich, they weren't poor either. Every day, Angel would drag Aurora to the Notre Dame in hopes to listen to the Archdeacon's speeches. While Aurora acted annoyed with this, she enjoyed hearing someone preach about a place of freedom, joy, and happiness.

Angel never knew much about her mother. All she knew was that she had an amazing singing voice and a marvelous talent for dancing. Aurora remembered her a little, remembered her kind smile. How could anyone kill such a gentle mother of two?

Aurora sighed heavily and felt sleepy once more. As she made her way back to the tent, she wondered why Clopin didn't realize by the names that he had killed the woman named Amelia. Perhaps he realized it but didn't care.

* * *

"Where did your sister go?" Clopin questioned softly, watching the green eyed girl eat grapes.

"She probably went to clear what mind she has. I mean…uhh…oops!" Her face turned pink, realizing she had semi insulted her sister. It was clear she respected her very much. "She likes to sit in the moonlight on windy nights."

Clopin raised an eyebrow, grinning, "Really? Just like her mother."

Angel choked on the fruit, "You knew my mother? Tell me about her!"

He looked thoughtful as if trying to think of the good times. "Well…she had a natural talent for dancing. Her voice was gravelly but simply beautiful when she sang…like a harp playing. She had black hair like yours, blue eyes, and very light skin. She had another natural talent for cheering people up, making them laugh and smile. Many men glanced her way when she strolled by but she was interested in a blacksmith. Last I heard, she married him and had children, you and your sister I assume."

"…How did she betray this place?" Aurora's voice was just above a whisper. They both turned their heads to the tents opening. Angel nodded with a determined look on her face, wanting to hear it as well.

The King of Gypsies let out a heavy sigh. He took off his hat and combed his fingers through his hair, debating if they were too young to hear the truth. "Well…the day she met this blacksmith, Judge Claude Frollo had arrested her for stealing. She didn't steal, but the guards accused her of it. He would have let her go the next day but she grabbed a sword from the blacksmith and tried to fight them off. From what I heard…"

Their eyes were wide with suspense and shock, their mouths hanging open. He continued with a hesitant tone, "From what I heard, Frollo locked her up in the dungeon and tortured her for the location of the Court of Miracles. She had told him the name of the King, my father who was later executed, and the old location of the Court. That's why we moved here. He let her go and she got married with that blacksmith."

Angel felt tears appear in her eyes, falling slowly to the ground. Aurora simply stood there, mouth agape. Suddenly the black haired teenager let out a sob, making Clopin rush to her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering words of comfort. "I'm s-sorry…that your father was killed because of…because of my mother." She muttered.

Just before he could reply, Aurora threw a plate on the ground next to them, shaking with confined rage. "Angel you fool! She never betrayed anyone! She wouldn't! Mother wasn't that kind of person, this man is lying! Have you forgotten how she died?!"

"But elder sister, it would make sense why the whole community of gypsies hates…" Angel started, only to be cut off by another plate crashing on the ground and breaking into shards.

"You don't know what mother was like! You never knew her Angel, so how dare you say she got that man's father killed?! You don't even know the man himself and yet you're sitting there sobbing like a child! Stop being so ignorant and gullible! Mother never betrayed these people, someone else did!" Aurora shouted, not caring if she woke the whole place up.

Clopin stood and frowned, "Aurora, I highly doubt that over a hundred people who swore they heard and saw with their own eyes and ears that your mother betrayed us would lie."

"You don't know my mother! She was a gentle, kind, caring, loving woman! She was loyal too! Angel I am ashamed of you! How could you call our murdered mother a traitor?!" This time there were tears, not of sadness, but anger clouding her vision. This made Angel cry more.

Turning on her heels, Aurora took off and didn't care if she got caught for trying to escape through the catacombs. Clopin turned to the crying thirteen year old and sat next to her, a hand on her head. "It's alright Angel…maybe I shouldn't have told you this…" He stopped talking when she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him as she sobbed quietly.

* * *

Aurora walked a few feet into the catacombs but shuddered, not wanting to find out moving skeletons surrounding her. Quietly, she sat in a corner and waited for people to awaken. Her eyelids felt heavy…how could Angel believe that rubbish? He was the man who killed their mother and he was doing a hell of a job pretending not to remember.

* * *

Review please. 


	3. Meeting

The next morning, Aurora awoke with a pain in her neck. Slowly, she stood and walked back to the tent she stayed in. It took her several times to remember which was which since they looked alike. She felt slightly guilty for going off like that and shouting at her little sister, but didn't care about the plates. Part of her was worried; what if Clopin did something to her? She doubted it but then again…

"Aurora! There you are!" Speak of the devil. "Where were you?" He asked, walking over to her.

Subconsciously taking a step back, she grinned, "I was where I was, where you obviously couldn't find me. Where is the devil Angel?"

At that moment, the green eyed sister walked outside and looked up at her. "…I'm sorry for all that Sister." She whispered. Clopin was silent, watching them.

Aurora rolled her eyes, hesitating. Hugging her lightly, she answered, "Yeah, yeah…I'm sorry about shouting too. Don't get all teary on me, I don't feel like swimming in a river of tears just yet. Did you sleep well?"

Angel smiled, "Yes, did you? Where did you sleep?"

At this, the image of the shadowy corner came to her mind. Shrugging, she glanced around, "Yeah, I slept like a baby. You didn't see me? I fell asleep on the stage noose thing."

"What?" Clopin questioned sharply yet shocked.

Grinning, she placed a hand on her hip, "A joke, O'Mighty King. I fell asleep on somewhere around here. So what's for breakfast?"

Before he could answer, a woman with curly black hair ran up to the King, her bright emerald eyes sparkling. "Morning Clopin. Who are these two?"

Aurora crossed her arms under her bosom, "Ah, so our famous tale of how we slaughtered Frollo and took refuge here hasn't spread yet? Tsk, tsk, Clopin."

The woman gaped, "You killed Frollo?"

Angel started laughing, unable to stop herself. "No, we were brought here with slave traders."

Aurora nudged her sister, "And we killed them!"

"No, we did and they've been staying here for a while." Clopin grinned.

Rolling her blue eyes, she glared playfully, "Hey, I'm trying to make us a reputation."

"This is Angel and Aurora Riddle." The gypsy man smiled gently, knowing what the woman's reaction would be. "Girls, this is Esmeralda."

Esmeralda stared with hatred then coldness. "So you're the blood of Amelia Riddle?"

Angel shifted her gaze to her feet, silent. Aurora frowned, raising her chin up proudly, "Nah, we were strolling through the graveyard and saw the tombstone and said, 'Hey, why not have the same exact last name as this corpse?!' Of course we are, she's our mother!"

"No need to snap, Aurora." Esmeralda crossed her arms.

She copied the actions, "No need to turn me to ice with that glare of yours, Esmeralda."

"Hmph."

"Hmph."

"Uh…okay you two, enough. Let's go get breakfast." Clopin said, looking nervous when the two women shot their death glares at him. When they looked at each other, they smiled and walked off, talking like old friends.

"…Clopin?" Angel said softly.

"Yes, Mademoiselle?"

"…If I ever get that scary…shoot me."

Clopin threw his head back and laughed, resting a hand on her shoulder as they walked to breakfast.

* * *

While Aurora and Esmeralda debated religion and politics, Clopin looked over at the young girl who was busy playing a card game by herself. Even though she'd probably never admit it, she was injured by what her sister said last night, about how she doesn't and never knew Amelia.

Sitting across from her, he grinned. "What are you playing?"

Without looking up, she placed a Jack on a Queen, "Solitary."

Deciding to amuse her, he grabbed them all and started throwing cards up in the air, catching them as he dealt them. "That's amazing." She whispered, smiling.

Clopin smiled back, making them disappear and reappear in his hat. "That's magic."

She giggled, "There's no such thing!"

"Oh? And why not?"

Before she could reply, a silver haired lady strolled in. "Yeah, as much as I love wearing a dress that's torn in numerous embarrassing places and smelling like the mud that clings to the ends for dear life, think we could bathe somewhere?"

Clopin kept Angel's gaze for a moment longer before standing and smiling. "Of course. Follow me; I'll get Esmeralda to get you two clothing and towels."

A few minutes later, Angel found herself sinking in a tub like pool full of hot water. She sighed contently, feeling her muscles relax and turn to goo. The tips of her black hair barely touched the water as she tilted her head back onto the edge of the tub.

Aurora took out the pin in her hair, letting all her silver hair fall gracefully to her waist, stripping quickly so no one would see. She slid into the other side of the tub, sighing as the steam wrapped around her. Dunking her head underwater, she scrubbed her hair with the rose scented shampoo she was given.

"Hey Sister?" Angel said loudly, making sure she heard her even underwater.

Coming up for air, she washed her body and looked towards the direction the voice came from. "Yes Angel?"

It was quiet for a moment, making Aurora wonder if she had forgotten what she meant to say or was washing her hair. Angel sighed and closed her eyes, "Nothing, forget about it."

Hoping her older sibling wouldn't question her; she grabbed some lavender scented shampoo and slowly washed her hair, lost in thought. There was something about him that made her smile. It was his eyes that first caught her attention; they were gentle yet stern, full of amusement. He made her smile by doing such childish things.

! Later that night, it rained heavily. Aurora and Angel walked into the tent and played a card game, obviously bored. Clopin walked in and sat down, watching them. Suddenly, out of the blue, Aurora asked, "When can we go dance on the street for our keep?"

The King looked at her, slightly shocked. "In a few weeks perhaps."

"What?" She turned her head to face him, ignoring Angel's quiet pleas to be stop before they fought, "Why not? I know how to dance decently, I can teach Angel. Anyway, since we'll be stuck here, we wouldn't want to be a burden." There was a trace of false innocence at the end.

He hesitated, quickly trying to think of something. "Uh…well, because you…need to learn from Esmeralda."

Aurora's blue eyes flashed an icy white as she stood up, "You mean you just don't trust us because of our bloodline, is that it?"

"I don't know what you…"

"Come on Clopin, I know you're stupid but you're not _that_ stupid! Just because we are Amelia Riddle's daughters, you think we'll betray you! She never betrayed you but obviously you're too blinded to see that!" She shouted, her voice spiked with more and more venom each word.

Clopin stood up as well, ready to shout. Angel stood between them. "Excuse us for a moment." She spoke through gritted teeth, pulling her older sibling away. When they walked out of the tent, she turned, "Aurora, stop trying to pick a fight! Stop trying to get in trouble!"

"I don't pick a fight, the fight picks me! Same thing with trouble; it's stalking me like a 40 year old virgin perverted obsessed old guy!" Aurora snapped back, placing her hands on her hips.

Angel stomped her foot, "Aurora I'm being completely serious! He has to consider his subjects feelings and opinions! They believe mother betrayed them and think we'll do the same!"

"And you're happy with this?! You don't care if they don't trust us? Since when, do I dare question _little_ sister, did you start giving a damn about what strangers thought about you?! Are you trying to please them and stay meek and quiet? Well you go ahead Angel, but I'm different! I refuse to obey some strangers I don't even know, that killed mother, just to fit in! I need to be free; I need to feel the wind wrap around me and the moonlight shine on me!"

Angel stopped and looked away. "…Then go." She whispered.

Aurora started going on another rant but stopped, "And another thing Angel, did you notice…why don't you come with me? You _want_ to stay here? With him? With the man who killed mother? Why?"

When silence answered her, she put the last piece of the puzzle together. "Oh my…you…you like him don't you?!" Angel once again stayed quiet but winced inwardly.

Clopin finally stepped out and looked at the two. "What's going on?"

Aurora suddenly punched him in the jaw, sending him stumbling back. "You monster! First you kill my mother and now you're trying to court my baby sister?!"

The King's eyes widened. "Kill your mother? Court your…what are you talking about?! I did no such thing!"

Aurora was about to punch him once more when Angel tugged on her sleeves, unable to hide her tears. She stared at her little sibling and grew silent for a minute. Pulling away, she walked off to her same hide out. Whispering bitterly to herself, she slid down the wall and hugged her knees, "…Court of Miracles was betrayed…psh, I feel like I was the one betrayed…"

* * *

Please review 


	4. Judge Claude Frollo

Aurora awoke with a pain in her neck once more; it felt as though an animal was chewing on each nerve. Placing her hair in a loose bun once more, she rubbed her sore neck and sighed lightly. Her little sister…was in love with their mother's murderer…whom she just punched. Closing her blue eyes, she sighed heavily, not caring if someone heard. What was she going to do? Pushing back annoying strands of silver hair behind her ear, she stood and looked around, studying her environment.

No one was there, only real bones hanging from the wall. How did they do that? Uh…never mind. Looking at her white robes, since that was all they currently had, she inhaled deeply and glanced behind her, making sure no one was watching. She would come back for her sister, but for now, she needed time to get away and just…think.

Picking up the long ends of the dress, she quietly tip toed through the water, shuddering. To keep her mind off the whole…environment…she thought of how to avenge her mother. She wanted to kill Clopin…to slit his throat like he slit her mothers. To break every bone in his thin little body and…

It was raining. She walked out of the tomb…and was soaked. "Oh thank you! Thank you, who ever is above me right now, for making it rain when I'm wearing a short white dress! Thank you!" She shouted, throwing her arms in the air.

As if someone above heard her, the wind picked up and the water was not only cold but hit her skin like sharp needles. She yelped in pain, "Well this is just great! Why don't you just hit me with lightning to make my lovely day complete?!" When she stomped her foot, a mud puddle devoured her up to her knee. Aurora glared at it with hate. Pulling out of the mud, she stumbled into town and grumbled to herself.

Everyone had their windows closed, their doors locked, and a fire started in their homes. Aurora looked longingly at them all, jealous. She wanted to be warm and loved, but no, she was wet and alone.

The church of Notre Dame looked welcoming, which slightly shocked her since she stopped going there since her father's dead. Running inside, she closed the door and fumed silently once she realized the pin that held her hair together was blown away. Pulling her wet silver hair back, she cursed her desire to have long hair. Looking at her right leg, she glared dully, "…With all that rain…the mud still clings on me, just perfect."

"Ah, welcome my child." A voice rang out. She recognized it immediately for it was the same voice that preached about happiness every day she used to go. The Archdeacon.

Looking up, she smiled softly. "Greetings! It's been a while since I came here…I'm sorry about that." Her smile was guilty and sheepish but he just nodded.

"I remember you, where is your little sister? She was like your shadow." The Archdeacon smiled gently, watching her try to look decent.

"Oh…we…fought, I fear. Father…" Aurora started, hesitated. "…She is in love with the man I believe to have murdered my mother. What…what do I do?"

Before he could reply, a man a few feet away cleared his throat loudly, making sure it echoed in the beautiful church. They turned their heads to see a man wearing black and purple robes with a triangular hat with a red ribbon attached to the back. His eyes were colder than Aurora's, a frown on his lips. He overlooked Aurora with interest and curiosity.

"Frollo, this is Aurora Riddle. Aurora, this is Judge Claude Frollo." The Archdeacon introduced each other. Aurora blinked; although he was slightly cold looking, she had a hard time believing this was the man all the gypsies hated.

"I don't care for an introduction, I am simply wondering why a lady is soaked in a white dress, none the less, in a church." Ah, never mind…his voice and tone proved her wrong.

"I was caught in the rain, I fear. If I displease you that much, then why don't you take your leave while I roam freely in this sanctuary?" Aurora crossed her arms over her breast, blushing slightly. Her blue eyes sparkled with amusement and hidden laughter.

The Judge's eyes widened, obviously shocked by how she spoke to him. "Such a mouth of a young woman is not attractive; it drives away what suitors wish to court you."

"Is that you're way of saying I'm pretty?" She smirked, tensing up when he walked closer.

"If it was, my dear Aurora, I would mention I only court quiet women."

Snorting, she said, "Quiet women? Must be pretty damn hard to hear them if they say they like you or not. I really gotta stop snorting."

Frollo and Aurora glared at each other, waiting for the other to back down. Suddenly a grin broke out on his face. "Tell me, what would you give for a warm bed, dry clothes, and a hot meal?"

Tilting her hair, she ignored the fact that her silver hair blocked half her vision, "Come now, Judge, you make it sound like I'm a whore. I may look like one with my hair slightly wild and my white robes soaked into nearly nothing, but appearences can be decieving."

"I assure you, my dear, I wasn't accusing you of anything. Simply wondering if you wished for a place to wait out the storm."

She studied him, noting he looked…determined. Biting her lip, she threw her hair back and shrugged, "I suppose I could. I mean, since you offered I guess I could use a change of clothes and…such."

He smiled like a snake. "Good. Come along then." As he walked out of the church, she glanced back to look at the Virgin Mary statue.

* * *

Review please! 


	5. Battles & Baths

A/N Note: This is starting the morning after the fight with Angel, so while Aurora is off escaping, Angel just wakes up.

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Angel's emerald green eyes fluttered open to see an empty pallet next to her. Where was Aurora? Was she hiding again? Yawning, she stretched and lay there in her white robes, staring at the tent ceiling. Was she in love with Clopin?

Her sister had accused her of such a thing, but was she really? She had to admit, much to her shame, that the man who supposedly killed her mother was quite…handsome. His smile was so dazzling. His eyes sparkled with amusement.

After all, she was only thirteen…she had every right to have a slight crush on such a man. It wasn't as if she wanted him to court her! Did she? No, he was simply the man who had saved her from some slave traders, that was it!

While she was lost in thought, fighting herself, Clopin walked in and studied her. She was paler than normal…perhaps he'd take her to the market today to get some sun! As he watched her, he noticed she was chewing on her fingernail nervously, staring at the empty pallet. What was she thinking about? Her green eyes dimly sparkled and a blush came over her face…what was she thinking?

"Angel I hate to tell you but you can stare at the pile of blankets till the end of time but I fear a body won't appear in them." Clopin smiled gently as she jumped and stood up, her face pink and flustered.

She looked at him with such confusion and passion. Silently, she said to herself that she _did_ like this man…she _did_ want to be with him…no matter what his crimes were. "Clopin…I was actually wondering where my sister went. H-Have you seen her?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before the puppet appeared. It spoke in a squeaky voice, "She's hiding! She must have seen Clopin this morning and feared his hideous…"

"Don't finish that sentence, little one." Clopin smiled, making Angel giggle softly.

Angel walked over and kissed the puppet, smiling when he fainted. "I think we should find Aurora before she gets into trouble."

While he walked behind her, listening to her talk about memories with her sister on the street, Clopin found himself wanting…no, yearning to touch her long hair. Shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of these thoughts, he walked next to her, nodding his head. (A/N Note: Typical guy; nodding when he doesn't know what the girls talking about lol.)

As they strolled through the Court of Miracles, he realized walking next to her was even worse than walking behind her. The desire to hold her hand coursed through his veins, making him shiver.

Taking lead in their little walk, he asked a few gypsies if they had seen the silver haired girl. When they replied with a negative answer, he nodded respectfully and kept walking. Suddenly Angel jumped next to him, looping their arms together. "You think she left?" Angel asked calmly, her face pink.

She didn't know what she couldn't believe more; the fact that she had the courage to loop arms together or that he didn't reject her.

"M-Maybe. I'll have someone check the catacombs and see if the entrance was slightly opened or not." He said.

As they walked through the series of tents, he gulped; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

By the late afternoon, it had finally stopped raining. "Of course…" Aurora muttered to no one in particular, "It stops just when I get inside a building." She looked around the Palace of Justice, her eyes huge. Somehow she pictured it covered in mold, dry blood, and bones scattered around. It was…like a normal castle.

The man before her walked stiffly to an empty room with a light covered sheet on the bed, leading her to assume it was her room. "You can change into any one of these dresses and meet me downstairs in the dining room." He said, gesturing to the closet.

"How long has someone been in here, Judge Frollo?" Aurora asked while glancing around at a few vacant spider webs.

"A few months. There should be clothes in here that should fit you." Frollo stated, opening the huge closet doors and stepping in to look through the fabrics. Satisfied that they would fit her, he stepped out and raised an eyebrow at the giggling girl. "What is it? Don't just stand there snickering like a fool, girl."

Unable to resist the chance, she walked past him and answered, "I'm just shocked that a Judge such as yourself finally came out of the closet."

His face turned slightly pink which was very noticeable against his dark robes. "Just get dressed." With that, he turned and stormed off.

Talking to herself, she watched him take his retreat, "Gee, you would think he'd realize that billowing cape of his is out of fashion...then again, he just came out of the closet so I guess I can't blame him." Snickering to herself, she looked around and decided to clean up a little.

Dusting the cobwebs and the piles of dust covering the furniture, she felt a little better. Suddenly she sneezed; the dust was floating in the air. Walking over to the huge windows, she shoved her shoulder against the latch and almost fell out of the window when it opened with ease.

Glancing over her shoulders to make sure no one saw the act of stupidity, she smiled and inhaled the fresh after-rain air. The wind was slightly cold, giving her chills. Taking one look in the mirror, she placed a hand on her hip in disappointment. Her hair was just messy. Walking into another room connected to her bedroom, she grinned hugely to see a bathtub.

It took a bit of sweet talking but she managed to persuade the servants to get her hot water. Once the tub was full, she added some rose scented oil thing and closed the door. Stripping off the mud covered robe, she slowly sunk her body in the hot steaming water. Immediately she felt her muscles relax, a sigh escaping her lips.

It felt like hours had passed as she gently washed her long hair. Finally managing to get the soap off her body and hair, she stood and tried to grab a towel, not noticing the footsteps near by. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a very annoyed Judge.

"Aurora, I said for you…" He stopped, his eyes widened. She froze, hand grasping the towel.

His cold eyes roamed over her body, his mouth hanging open. With her silver hair covering half her body, the way her blue eyes shimmered brightly, and the way her lips were parted ever so slightly, he thought to himself, she looked like an angel.

Finally regaining some sense, he closed the door just as she wrapped the towel around her. "I-I'll be down in just a moment!" She exclaimed, her face a dark red. The Judge had just seen her naked! How would she look him in the eye now?!

Placing a simple blue dress on, she smiled at how it reached her ankles and how the sleeves were basically spider webs instead of suffocating cloth. Brushing her hair a few times, she sat on the window ledge and waited for the sun to dry it. Warmth flooded through her dark skin, making her shiver slightly from the cold air of the castle. Chewing her bottom lip, she thought about the man she was staying in.

Claude Frollo, from reputation, was a cold hearted bastard. When she first saw him in the church, he looked annoyed, mean, and cold hearted. But now…especially after the bathing incident, he seemed…decent. Not exactly nice but not mean. Plus, he didn't have to offer her a place to stay! Why he did in the first place was beyond her but she was eternally grateful.

Pushing her fluffy damp hair over her shoulder, she walked down to the dining area barefooted. When she entered, he looked up and stared before looking down. A smirk danced on her lips, unable to resist teasing him.

"Well I must say, Judge Frollo, that this was the first time anyone has gaped at me before." Aurora said smugly, biting her tongue to stop the oncoming giggles.

Frollo glanced at her, ignoring the comment, and said while they were served roast, "You may call me Claude, if you wish." While she slowly ate with what manners she had, he studied her closely.

Back in the bathtub, she had looked simply beautiful in his eyes. She looked like…

"Like an angel…" Frollo whispered, secretly deciding that she had to be an angel in disguise.

Aurora blinked. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

He cleared his throat. "Nothing, my dear." As he ate his food, he whispered her name in his mind. Aurora. Like an angel's name…her hair, her crystal blue eyes, her body…

"Looks like it will rain again." Aurora mused quietly, smiling towards the dark clouds.

"You like the rain?"

"Of course! It's like…it's like cleansing the soul when you get trapped in it! Okay, poor choice of words for someone in my situation but you get what I mean!"

Claude chuckled as he sipped the wine. She tilted her head, her hair falling over her shoulder, "How much did those rings cost?"

He looked confused for a second before realizing what she meant. Looking proudly at the rings on his finger, he answered, "Hundreds."

She snorted into the goblet of wine as she took a sip, "Hundreds of coins just for three stones painted green blue and red…lovely."

At his outraged expression, she laughed and nearly choked on the drink. "I'm sorry Claude, blurting out my opinion is a curse sometimes."

Frollo raised an eyebrow, "Sometimes? When is it a blessing?"

Aurora looked as though she was seriously considering this, thinking of an answer. "Hmm…when someone actually _wants_ to know if a piece of clothing makes them look fat."

Chuckling almost silently, he nodded and grinned. The rest of the meal was silent, both lost in their own thoughts and debates about the other. After dinner was done, she followed him to a room with a huge fireplace…and a cross above it. Looking outside as it rained heavily, she stared at Notre Dame and silently promised herself that she would go there for guidance.

The fire blazed with crackles and snaps from the wood. Aurora sat in a chair a few feet away from it, bringing her feet up to sit on them. Placing an elbow on the armrest, she placed her chin on her fist and stared at the dancing embers.

Frollo simply sat there watching her, admiring how the shadows roamed on her face. "Do you have any family?" He questioned while looking at the fire. It didn't take a gypsy to predict her head would have spun to face him at that question.

"…Yes, a little sister named Angel. She's seeing her fourteenth winter this year." She answered with a steady voice.

"Angel? And you're name is Aurora? Hm…" He commented. Aurora herself looked like an angel from heaven…what did her sister look like?

Smirking, Aurora looked back at the fire, "Yes but don't let her name trick you, she's quite the devilish child once you meet her." Suddenly she felt homesick…or rather, she missed her sister. Was she okay? Was she talking to Esmeralda? Fighting with Clopin? What was she doing right now?

"Wouldn't that mean the devilish part runs in the family blood?"

She suddenly laughed, smiling, "Wow, you're right! I forgot about that! Well I'm just hiding my devil side…for now. Then again Claude, I'm sure you saw it in the bathing room."

His face turned red.

Aurora closed her eyes. Was Angel okay? Was she sleeping? Had she eaten? Did she feel lonely? Was she mad at her sister? Was she worried even the slightest bit about her sister's disappearance?

An hour went by as it continued to rain, thunder being the loudest through their silent conversation. Frollo finally looked over to ask her something but stopped; she was asleep.

Her hair that was almost as white as snow curtained her face, her dark red lips parted to breathe softly, the shadows from the fire dancing on her dark face. She truly was an angel…

* * *

Okay, this was a rushed put together but pretty good, right? Review please! Next chapter will involve Clopin and Angel going to the Market and Aurora spotting them as she travels with Claude. 


	6. The Market & Meetings!

"Would you like to attend my puppet shows?" Clopin asked the next day. Yesterday they had searched for Aurora but failed to find her. The King was almost hundred percent sure she was just hiding. Angel just shook her head, knowing her sister had escaped…she was sly like that.

"Sure! I mean y-yes, I'd enjoy that. But do I have to wear this old robe?" Angel answered, her spring grass green light stars.

He chuckled and nodded, taking her to Esmeralda. "Esmeralda, dear, do you have a dress Angel can borrow?" Clearly he didn't realize the differences in curves, shapes, and…tallness.

The older gypsy smiled warmly. "Of course! Come on, I'll show you some dresses that should fit you."

About an hour later, Clopin finally bursts into the tent and frowned. "Why do you women always take forever to get dressed?" He stopped in mid-step, staring with his mouth hanging.

Angel stood next to Esmeralda, looking exactly the same except a foot shorter. She had the same emerald eyes, the same black fluffy hair held back with a green ribbon, and the same dress…except smaller. She was barefooted and wore a few Fools Gold bangles. Angel looked exactly like the older gypsy except for her skin which was white.

"You look…gorgeous!" Clopin exhaled, staring.

Esmeralda snickered as Angel's face turned pink. "I think you're going to frighten the poor girl."

Rolling his eyes, he bowed to the young girl and held out his arm. When she entwined their arms together with a smile, they took off to the market.

* * *

The next morning, Aurora woke up to hear the birds singing. Stretching in her bed, she…

Wait…bed? Hadn't she fallen asleep in the chair? Hating the blush that crept on her face, she realized he must have carried her here. Wow, strong for an old looking man…a handsome old looking man.

Today she desired to go to the market and Notre Dame! Brushing her hair, she placed it in a loose ponytail with the help of a blue ribbon that matched her eyes. Smiling, she threw on a light baby blue dress and made the sleeves show her shoulders slightly.

When she walked outside of the Palace, she was quite surprised to see Frollo coming back from his carriage. "Morning Claude. Where did you go?" She spoke softly, still embarrassed about the bathing incident.

Frollo looked momentarily surprised to see her but quickly regained his cold posture. "Curiosity killed the cat, dear Aurora."

Deciding to play dumb, she stated, "A cat? Who's talking about a cat? I'm asking you where you went. Poor kitty!"

At his annoyed expression, she couldn't help but snicker. He answered, "I went to the church to…pay a visit to someone."

Nodding absentmindedly, she bounced on the balls of her feet, "Can we go to the market? I'd enjoy seeing some new clothes and such!"

He studied her, obviously debating something. When he nodded, she squealed.

* * *

The market was filled with colors of scarves, dresses, and puppets. After Clopin's show, he took Angel around the place. She gasped and gaped at nearly everything, especially the animals.

They spent an hour petting kittens and puppies, mostly Angel petting them of course. Clopin watched her with a grin, "You're so childish."

She turned on her heels, raising an eyebrow. "Look who's calling the kettle black!"

He chuckled at this, admitting that he was also childish. Suddenly he asked, "What animal do you like the best?"

She looked to be seriously considering this before picking up a black dog with a gray tail. The King paid a few coins and smirked, "It's yours."

Angel gasped and flung herself on him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Clopin!" She exclaimed, giggling when the puppet licked his cheek.

Acting as though he couldn't breathe, he struggled to get away. "You'll kill me if you don't let go! So what are you going to name the dog?"

She shrugged and watched her new pet chase its tail. Suddenly music played from a few yards away and the dog barked with it. Giggling, she snapped her fingers, "Melody!" The dog looked up and barked happily as if agreeing.

A few stores away, Aurora walked through the jewelry section and sighed dreamily at a dark blue necklace that looked like it swirled in its container. It was the shape of an oval on a silk ribbon, also blue. Frollo grabbed her shoulder lightly, making her jump.

"Do you like it?" He asked calmly and uninterested. He had silently told himself to buy her something, anything she wanted…that necklace would match her perfectly.

Slightly ashamed at how she drooled over the necklace, she shook her head, "Uh…not a lot, no." When she took off to a different store, Frollo noted she gazed at the necklace with longing desire to own it. Quickly, he paid for it and hid it before trying to find her.

Aurora strolled down a few stores of food before hearing a dog howl and bark. Jogging closer, she crashed into a child and looked down to see emerald eyes; Angel.

"Aurora!? What are you doing here?!" Angel gasped, shocked yet relieved.

"Yes, I'd like to know the same thing." Clopin came up from behind the younger sister.

Aurora gave a sheepish grin, tilting her head slightly. "Ah, very good question."

Silence.

"Well?" Clopin pressed on.

"Well what?" She blinked innocently.

"Aren't you going to answer the question?"

"What question?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Good question, very good."

Silence.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"The question!"

"It's a very good question."

"Answer it!"

"Answer what?"

"THE QUESTION!"

"What question?"

Before Clopin could explode in anger and annoyance, Angel stepped forward. "Sister, what are you doing here? How did you leave the Court of Miracles? Where are you staying?"

Deciding to mess with Clopin, she answered with ease, "I left by going through the same way we came of course. I'm here with…someone who I stayed with for the night. We were looking at stuff before I lost him."

"Him?" Angel raised an eyebrow accusingly.

Aurora blushed, remembering how Claude had seen her nude. "Nothing happened! I simply ate and slept, that's it!" When she looked relieved at the answer, Aurora pointed to a gutter. "Is that your mind there floating?!"

Angel snickered. "Look at what Clopin got me! Her name is Melody!" It was the little dog.

Smirking, the older sister glanced between the two, "Ah, so that was the howling I heard…I thought it was Clopin." They glared at each other with distaste for a moment.

"You need to come back with us to the Court of Miracles Aurora." He stated.

Snorting, she crossed her arms under her bosom, "Why should I? I haven't even told a soul where I was before in that place you call the Court of Miracles. I'm staying with whom I'm with!"

Before Clopin could protest, she took off into the crowds. Unknown to them all, Claude Frollo had heard every word.

While the three people looked for Aurora, she snuck away from the market. Reaching her destination, she closed the door behind her and smiled gently. She was in the Notre Dame once more.

* * *

Review! Next chapter involves…things. O.o lol 


	7. Notre Dame

To** theatreChick1794-** Thanks for the review! I appreciated the whole "Mary sue symptoms." It didn't offend me a lot, so no worries. I made Frollo see Aurora as an angel so he has more reason to want her and not think he's sinning. Twisted, no? Lol. And I always try to make my OCs have odd names that way they're different and don't blend in with everyone else. Plus, I always try to make the outfits detailed that way people can imagine it better. But yeah, I appreciate you pointing those things out.

* * *

The Notre Dame was as beautiful as it was so many years ago. Aurora grinned slightly, walking barefooted across the cold tile. Although there were only two or three people praying in the pews, multiple candles were lit. The dancing embers caught her attention, hypnotizing her. For a split second, she saw a figure of herself and a man with a triangular hat hugging…it was Frollo. Blinking, she looked closer and saw only fire.

As quiet as a mouse, Aurora walked past the stain glass windows that told the story of Jesus' birth and death. She remembered coming here after her mother died with Angel. How they would struggle for meats ends, finding odd jobs and coming here for a moment of peace. This place made her feel calm and content. When the Archdeacon preached, she listened with a tranquil air around her.

Finding no one near her, she sat in front of her favorite window; the Virgin Mary looking down with a glowing star and cross above her head. It was as if she was watching her and it made her feel…safe. Candles were lit near her, the shadows dancing gently on the cold stone wall. She closed her eyes, replaying all the events that happened recently in her mind.

Her mothers' murder, her fathers' death, living on the streets, being captured by slave traders and meeting that murderous monster Clopin! He pretended to be innocent and have the audacity to claim that her mother was a traitor! Amelia Riddle was no traitor, she couldn't be! Perhaps she'd ask Frollo how he came by the name of…

Frollo. Claude Frollo…she was living with him. Or stayed one night actually. She'd have to return with her sister to ensure her safety. While she knew Clopin wouldn't try anything with Angel, she found it hard to believe that he wouldn't flirt with her. If he pulled her into that twisted web of false love anymore than she was already stuck…

Aurora let out a sigh and stopped thinking about it. Hatred was a sin, jealousy was a sin…so many things were sinful. Slowly, she stood and walked to the huge cross in front of the pews. Luckily no one was there…yet she felt like she was being watched.

Making sure her dress wouldn't wrinkle or tear, she knelt before the wooden cross, tilted her head down to allow a few strands of silver to curtain her face and brought her hands together. Silently she prayed. She prayed for help, guidance, love, and something to sooth her worries and fears. She prayed for answers.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Clopin snarled, enraged at the older girls childishness.

Angel let out a soft sigh, glancing towards the beautiful church. "If I know Aurora, which I do, she's walking around the church. We used to go there almost every night and listen to the Archdeacon talk. We'll get her later, let's just go look around."

Clopin frowned, crossing his arms, "I won't be told what to do by a teenager. If she let slip where the Court of Miracles are…"

"You mean just like our mother? I'll tell you something 'Your Highness'; while I don't know if Amelia betrayed your kind, I know my sister would never. She may look a lot like our mother and act like her but there is no way she would tell such a deep secret!" With that, the black haired girl stomped away with Melody at her heels.

Clopin stared at her retreat, shocked by her fierce tone and anger. Torn between getting Aurora or her sister, he growled and ran towards the church. Angel would be safe for now.

* * *

While Angel stormed off, she clenched her fist and grumbled. How could he be so cold?! How dare her assume her sister, her older protective sister, would betray the Court of Miracles?!

She had thought Clopin was a gentle nice man who had a sense of humor. But now she saw he was a stuck up ignorant jerk who jumped to conclusions! Wiping away the tears from her dark green eyes, Angel sighed and rested against a wall.

Where had her sister been staying? It was with a man and she assured her that nothing happened…there was more than she was telling. Aurora had a bad habit of twitching when she lied or didn't tell the whole truth.

A hand grabbed her wrist, making her snap around to see the famous Judge Claude Frollo. He tilted his head, the red silk ribbon falling, "Ah, you must be Angel."

She took a step back, glaring. "How did you know that?"

He chuckled darkly at this. "Your sister Aurora told me so last night. Oh don't wear such a disgusted shocked face, dear girl. We did nothing but sleep."

Angel glared, hating this man. From the stories she had heard from Esmeralda, Clopin, and the other gypsies (what little group of gypsies accepted her) she knew this man was colder than ice. Whether she had a choice of trusting a murdering psychopath and his human eating alligator or Judge Frollo…she'd pick the psychopath.

"What do you want?" She said in a strained voice.

Claude laced his fingers together. "Simply wondering where my dear Aurora lived before I helped her. When I found her, she was soaking wet in the church of Notre Dame."

"You make her sound like a lost puppy. Speaking of…" Angel started, smirking when Melody jumped in front of her master, barking like crazy. Frollo looked taken back by the small beast but smiled slyly.

"I understand your sister and you live in the Court of Miracles…"

Angel's green eyes widened. Since she didn't realize he had heard the conversation earlier before Aurora took off, she automatically thought the worse. "Aurora told you? What else did she tell you?"

Claude's smile turned sickening as he noticed he had an advantage. To take Aurora with him once more, he thought he would have to turn such loving sisters against each other. Inhaling deeply, he opened his mouth to answer.

* * *

Clopin stormed inside the church, looking each direction with a quick glance. The candles that were lit danced as he passed them, one catching his attention. He saw, or thought he saw, himself and a girl with fluffy hair dance together, a scarf in their right hands linking them together while a dog ran around them. It was Angel!

When he rubbed his eyes, it was gone. Shaking his head, he allowed his rage to consume him once more. It didn't take long to find the silver haired teenager who sat before the cross.

Walking over to her, he stopped just a foot behind her, hands on his hips. He waited for her to sense him there which didn't take long. She turned her head and blinked when she saw who it was. Standing up, she placed one hand on her hip. "Oh look, it's Clopin. Can I help you?"

Clopin, still angered by the earlier fight about the "question", glared. "Who are you staying with? No wait, let me rephrase that; who _were_ you staying with? Did you tell them where you stayed last? Did you tell them where it was?"

Aurora covered his mouth with her hand, frowning. Although she was annoyed, he could see she was tired. Her blue eyes that were crisp and hard were now soft. "Take a breath; I really don't feel like carrying your blue faced fainted body back to the Court. The man I stayed with never asked where I was before and I didn't mention it. In fact, we met here."

"Who was it?"

"Wow Clopin, you sound like a jealous lover." Aurora laughed as his face turned red. Her voice turned icy, "No wait, you're acting like that with the wrong sister. Speaking of, where is my baby sister?"

He sneered, "She's in the market. Just because you stormed off like a pouting child didn't mean she had to stop having fun."

Aurora looked slightly shocked and hurt. "You idiot! You left her alone? With all those perverts out there?! Surely you would realize that there are slave traders as well, since that's how we first met!" Ah, so his lie to cover up the fight backfired.

"Well if you hadn't run off like that, I wouldn't have had to leave her alone!" Now they were in each others faces, their bodies touching. Aurora had to tip toe just to reach his eyes. His long nose poked hers as she poked his chest with an accusing finger.

"I didn't run; I came here for guidance and answers! Here you are, having the audacity to make my only family fall for you and accuse my mother who you killed of betraying the name of your precious safe haven!" Her voice echoed loudly for at least a full minute, leaving Clopin speechless.

He took a half step back, making some space between them. "You think I killed your mother?"

If looks could kill, he'd have several funerals by now. "That's what I've been saying! My father told me you killed her! And don't you dare try to say it was my father who did it because he was torn over her death!"

Clopin stared at the shaking girl. Her body shook with rage, her fists clenched at her sides so she wouldn't attack him. Much to her surprise, instead of receiving another shout, she felt his arms wrap around her. All her anger disappeared as he hugged her, comforting her. Unable to stop the tears she had hidden for so long, Aurora hugged him back, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

From a few yards away, the Archdeacon watched the two with a soft smile.

* * *

Lol, do you think Frollo really said a lie or did he say anything at all? Did he say the truth? Review! 


	8. Frollo's Saying

"What else did she tell you?" Angel repeated, slim traces of panic and worry evident in her voice. There was something about the man that made her shiver as though a dark cloud hung over his heart. The air around him seemed to turn colder as he wore a sickening smile, his fingers laced together as though in pray.

Advancing a step to make her more scared, to intimidate her more, Claude answered, "She told me everything. She told me where the Court of Miracles are…told me what times people slept…she told me everything. She even described the colorful tent you and her stayed in."

Angel took a step back, eyes wide. "You lie!"

He copied her actions, following her, "I speak only the truth! Dear girl, do you really believe that she wouldn't tell me? I gave her food, a bed, clothing, and love! More than you could say she's been given in the past weeks…and in exchange, Aurora told me everything. I've been destroying your kind for years and now that I know their Safe haven, I can make sure those witches and gypsies never bother people again!"

Suddenly, the little dog barked, sensing her master's fear and bit Frollo's ankle. Letting out a shout of surprised pain, he pulled away and watched them run off. A sly grin covered his face; now that Angel was against Aurora, he was one more step closer to having her stay with him forever.

* * *

Aurora and Clopin walked out of the church to meet with the dim light of the evening. While she was still suspicious and disliked him, she trusted him a little. He seemed kind hearted and showed it many times from taking her and Angel in to comforting her just now.

"We should find Angel and go back to the Courts before night falls completely." Clopin said half distracted, wondering if she was still mad at him for their earlier argument.

Aurora glared at him, crossing her arms under her bosom, "I agree. I wonder if she was picked up by slave traders or a rapist. Or perhaps someone killed her! So many possibilities!"

Clopin glared at her as they walked towards the center of the market, "You're really bright, aren't you?"

"Oh yes." She grinned slightly, glancing around. The King sighed quietly and pulled his goatee while thinking. Angel might be at the church…no, they just left. Maybe she was…

"What if she really is dead?" Aurora whispered, her back turned to the gypsy.

He looked over at her, hesitating and not sure of what to say. From the first moment he spotted the two girls fallen on the ground whispering to each other, he knew they cared about each other deeply. Now that he knew they were all they had left, if one were to die…No, he wouldn't think about that.

"If I died, then I'm one angry zombie!" A familiar voice piped up with anger. Aurora turned and smiled at her fuming sister.

Clopin gulped silently, wondering if she was mad at him still. "Angel, what's wrong?"

Suddenly Angel tackled Aurora to the ground. "You traitor!" That was all she was able to say before her elder sibling kicked her off, sending him into Clopin's arms.

Annoyed that her silver hair was dirty now, she sat up and glared. "What is your problem, Angel?!"

As she struggled against Clopin's grip, her long black hair flew wildly. "You told him! You told Claude Frollo about the Court of Miracles, the time people were asleep and where we stayed! How could you?! How could you be like Amelia?!"

The Gypsy King looked taken back, shocked. "You told him?! You were staying with him?!"

Aurora ignored his questions and babbling. "How dare you accuse me of telling Claude such secretive things! When I stayed with him, the last thing we spoke about was where I came from! We met in Notre Dame and that's all he knows! I never told him a single thing!

While the green eyed young teenager calmed down slowly, the icy blue eyed woman continued, "Angel, listen to yourself! Amelia is our mother and you used to know that! Ever since those damn gypsies filled your mind with nonsense, you've acted like acknowledging your bloodline is a disgrace!"

Angel looked down at the ground, ashamed of how she acted. Aurora didn't care or stop. "Did you ever once think he was lying?! That he was just saying I told him that stuff to get you to give him real information? Oh God in Heaven, you _didn't_ did you?!"

"No! Melody bit him and I took off. I'm sorry sister but…"

Aurora sighed heavily, glancing at the Notre Dame church. Why had Claude said all that? Wait, how did he even realize she had stayed at the Court of Miracles before? How did he know Angel was her sister? "Let's just go back…I'm exhausted."

When they finally reached the Court of Miracles, walking through the water, Angel tugged her sister's hand. "I need to tell you something." She whispered quietly before running up to be near Clopin. Aurora rolled her eyes at the display of longing and love. How could she be in love with him?

Suddenly she remembered Claude…and the bathing incident. Thankful the darkness covered her blushing face, she smiled lightly. He was nervous around her; it was easy to see behind his cold mask. All those stories that she heard, the whispers she barely paid mind to, they all seemed to be fake. When she was with him, they were nothing but lies. But since he lied to Angel, which brought up how he knew where she was and who Angel was, perhaps he really was a bastard.

While they made their way back to the tent, Angel walked next to Clopin, side glancing from time to time. Both were embarrassed, ashamed, and nervous about the earlier fight. With the silver haired eighteen year old behind them, they couldn't speak. The way Angel felt around him confused her. Was she truly in love? Or was it a crush? Every time she thought about him, a warm fuzzy feeling wrapped around her lungs, making it difficult to breathe. What would make an older man want her anyway?

Clopin glanced at Angel and looked away when he was caught staring. He felt horrible about the fight. It was pointless and stupid now that he thought about it. This King knew for a fact he liked the girl more than he should and although he should feel disgusted with himself or shame…he didn't. He simply felt…happy. Since he was the highest seat of "royalty", he didn't have to worry about anyone's opinion. And yet, he knew Aurora would never allow Angel to be courted and such…he knew Angel would be conflicted because of them.

When they arrived at their tent, Angel pulled Aurora away. Once she was positive that no one was near by listening, she lowered her tone to a hushed whisper, "Sister, I don't trust Claude Frollo, I want him dead."

She looked taken back and didn't bother to hide it. "What?! Why?"

"Because he lied…"

"No, little one, I meant why do you want him dead?"

Angel glanced around and said, "I think he found out about the name of the Courts a different way and told a rumor that it was mothers doing."

* * *

Weird huh? What will happen in the next chapter? Romance with Clopin and Angel! Review please! 


	9. Short Chapter

"What? Well I suppose I can't complain that you're finally sticking up for mother but…how would he have known? What would he have accomplished by telling such a rumor?" Aurora questioned, tossing her silver hair behind her shoulder.

Angel frowned and looked around. "I don't know how he would have found out but maybe mother knew a secret of his or something and…he wanted to place…oh I know! Perhaps another traitor told Frollo and they shifted the blame on mother Amelia so the traitor wouldn't be exposed!"

"…That…That actually makes sense." As much as it pained Aurora to admit, Frollo could have been that nasty. Still, when she was with him, he seemed kind and gentle. "Wow, sister, you've actually managed to think!"

Angel nodded but then stopped, getting the insult. "Hey!"

Before the black haired girl could say anything, her older sister took off and ran to the bathing area. Why did it bother her so much that her baby sister wanted Frollo dead? Perhaps she was…

She stopped walking, her gaze caste to the ground, "I think I love him…" She whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

Clopin was busy sewing up the puppet of himself. Something about Aurora's meltdown at the church, the way she cried and accused him of murder, something about that made him become lost in thought. He hadn't killed her mother, so who did? Why did her father blame him? Back then he was the Prince of Gypsies…did the King do it? No, that didn't make sense.

Both father and son had killed many in their day but killing a woman was just out of the question. Did someone else kill Amelia and place blame on him? Leave some evidence and would make them think it was the Prince of Gypsies fault?

Suddenly a small puppet ran in, barking at Clopin playfully. Angel followed in with a grim smile. "Hello Clopin. What happened to little Clopin?" She questioned once she saw the half finished doll in his hand.

Before he could reply, Melody jumped up and bit the puppet, wanting to play fetch. With a mock annoyed expression, he smiled, "_That_ is what happened to him." Angel gasped, unable to hide her snicker, and pulled at the fabric.

"Melody, no, stop it!" The dog looked up and dropped it.

Holding it up to Clopin, she gave a sheepish nervous smile, "Uh…Sorry it's covered in drool."

He chuckled and shook it off, fixing it once more. "So Angel, would you care to go outside with me later? I'd like to…show you something."

Suspicious, she nodded and smiled. "Sure!"

* * *

Okay, sorry for the short chapter but I'm busy with another story and Schools coming up…THEY SCREWED UP MY SCHEDULE ALREADY! Bastards :\ Oh well, this is a hick ass small town, what do I expect? Lol. Review! 


	10. Another Short Chapter

Melody barked and yelped happily as she danced around her owner's feet. Angel grinned, "You could come with me when I dance on the streets!" Apparently the dog liked the idea, for she nodded and wagged her tail even more. They had been waiting for their King to get out of the tent and take them wherever he had suggested earlier.

"Alright, are you ready?" A familiar voice spoke. Angel looked up to see Clopin dressed in dark blue and light purple.

"Such an odd fashion…" She mused quietly as they walked through the catacombs. Either he didn't hear her, or he didn't care…or maybe he thought she was right. The water passed over their feet quickly as they walked onto the land once more. It felt as though darkness was suffocating, choking, Angel because she couldn't see Clopin.

That was when a ray of light shined through the tomb entrance, illuminating his grinning face. She slid out of the small exit and stumbled when her feet touched the dirt, not used to it being on a hill.

A hand is what grabbed her arm softly, helping her stand. The chilly air brushed against them, moving their hair ever so slightly. Angel inhaled deeply yet silently, treasuring such a sensation. Clopin's presence only made her happier, it made her skin tingle and her heart shudder.

"Why are we out here?" She whispered, unable to find her voice. It was as though a single loud word could break this whole peaceful calming night. His small grin made her realize he was either embarrassed or lost in thought.

"We are out here because I wish to show you how to dance…under the moonlight. Romantic, no?" He bowed slightly, taking off his hat in a dramatic way. Holding out his hand, he watched the girl debate with herself.

"I…Yes, Clopin." She smiled brightly, almost as bright as the moon, and took his hand. That's when she realized that he didn't wear any gloves! Blushing even more, she walked into his welcoming arms and placed her hands on his shoulders. They slowly danced to their own music as the wind whispered suggestions in their ears.

What felt like an hour passed before Clopin leaned forward. "Angel…I love you." He didn't need any words. He didn't need to hear her say it back. He just knew. As gentle as could be, he brought their lips together just as the sun started to set.

* * *

Aurora walked through the deserted town of Paris. The clock struck three hours of a brand new day. A sigh escaped her lips, forming a small white cloud before her. It was chilly but she could stand it. The outfit she wore was nothing but a simple dark silver, almost gray, with long sleeves and was cut at her knees. Her long hair rested on her back, almost camouflaging with her dress.

To pass a few hours, she practiced dancing. She danced to the beat of her own silent music. Danced to free some stress and worry.

Before she knew it, the sun bathed it; it was dawn. Just like her name, it was dawn. What she failed to notice was the carriage carrying the Judge. He stared out the window, watching the angel like figure dance calmly and soothingly.

He stepped out and walked closer, smiling some what.

Aurora danced faster and faster, the beat of her heart guiding her steps. A smile was placed on her lips. Suddenly she felt herself behind watched. Looking up, she gasped. "Judge Claude Frollo…"

* * *

Review please! 


	11. My Heart If You Will Swear

I'm SO sorry for the wait! Honestly I am! I just haven't had any ideas for this story! This chapter is dedicated to Opaque Opal for PMing me and reminding me there are ppl who love/like this story lol! Plus I don't own the song; just listened to it and thought how much it reminds me of Frollo even though it was directed towards Phoebus. I had to change the lyrics so it wouldn't be all…yeah. Anyway!

_

* * *

Looking up, she gasped. "Judge Claude Frollo…"_

Aurora felt her heart stop for a split second before skipping a beat. It felt as though it would jump out of her throat. For a moment, she felt as though she couldn't breathe.

Was it fear that made her feel frozen? That made her lose what little breath she retained after dancing up a storm for that long? Or was it…dare she think it…love? Was it love that made her feel like this?

Her stomach was doing flip-flops, making her feel ill. Of course she was in perfect health…well as good as one gypsy can be at least. Her cheeks warmed up quickly as the Judge walked closer. Once more, she thought she could be ill…but she wasn't and she knew it. She was blushing.

But why?

Sadly, much to her dismay, she couldn't ponder the question for long. The man walked closer, perhaps two or three steps away. A shiver went down her spine but it wasn't from the wind. There was something about Frollo's gaze that made her tense and want to shrink away.

His gaze was intense with…with passion and curiosity. It felt like he was studying her, trying to figure her out. What was so mysterious about her anyway? Either way, he tried to size her up in his gaze.

"Aurora…" His voice made it painfully clear that either he hadn't spoken in a while…or she had taken away not only his ability to think and breathe, but to speak as well. Was her dance really that powerful? Perhaps only to him.

"Yes, Claude?" Even her own voice was slightly shaken. The realization of him watching her dance like a…a…gypsy made her blush. The idea of him liking it made her knees go weak. What a twisted man he was. What a hypocrite! He may claim to hate all gypsies while claiming he was a man of God but there was one thing for sure; her dance caught his attention.

"What in the world are you doing outside at this time of day, in this weather?!" His voice was almost as cold as the wind and, although he snapped at her, she could hear the concern dripping off his voice.

This only deepened her blush, forcing her to duck her head in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Lucky for her, he took this action as a sign of shame. "Dancing of course, Claude. I need money and food…Needed to practice my footing or else I'd fall and embarrass myself before everyone."

There was something in her tone that made him think she had done that before.

He hesitated for a moment. What could he say without giving it away that he loved her? What could he do without making her realize his feelings? It was those feelings that he buried away...or tried to at least. Those feelings haunted him.

Suddenly there were voices. The city of Paris had just awoken. She looked around and smiled, moving away from the man before her. Knowing he wouldn't dare cause a scene with all the children and people going by, she risked trying to earn some money, if not for her then for her sister.

"You mount your horse so straight and fair

You look like you belong here

So strong and right and four square

No other man can compare

Or maybe you don't really care

Just look for pleasure out there

And always get your share

Is there a heart in you somewhere ?

My heart is pure and so rare

If you are hurt I'll be there

We'll start again from nowhere

You'll have my heart if you will swear

You'll have my heart if you will swear

That you will always be there…

I'm not a little girl now

I'll show you that I know how

I'll show you how I can be

You think that I am so pure

I tell you don't be so sure

I can be wild and free

Your words of love are hard to bear

Your promises are thin air

My heart is hard and I don't care

I'll leave you hanging out there

Unloose my belt, let down my hair,

Come take if you dare

Your love is all I want to swear

You'll have my heart if you will swear

You'll have my heart if you will swear

That you will always be there

You'll have my heart if you will swear

You'll have my heart if you will swear

That you will always be there…"

Her voice was not perfect when she sung. It was obvious that she missed a few keys and notes, but the lyrics that filled the chilly air caught several people's attentions. Some were in buildings, gaping through the windows. Some were around the street corner, stopping only for that moment. And one, the one she cared about the most, stood just yards away with his mouth hanging open.

This song was not sung on accident, he determined.

At the end of the song, she bent over and gathered the scattered coins. She smiled weakly; there was enough money for two loafs of bread. She'd have to give some to her sister. Aurora stopped for a moment and wondered if she and Clopin were okay. She didn't trust that King.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast?" Frollo could hardly stop the words from spewing from his mouth. She looked up, slowly straightening up from her bent over position. Claude gulped slightly, seeing an excellent view of her cleavage. Picking up her skirt for a second to jump over a puddle, she shrugged.

"I suppose it wouldn't do any harm." There was a hint of anxiety in her voice.

* * *

Angel couldn't help but smile as they twirled around. They had been dancing in the moonlight until the sun appeared, taking over its territory. It had been hours that they confessed their love for one another. It had seemed like forever ago since they first kissed.

"Clopin…" She whispered softly, sleepily. He said nothing, sensing her tiredness.

Carefully he picked her up in a bride way and, silent as a ninja, went through the catacombs. As they walked through it, Angel couldn't help but think. This was the place that several weeks ago they were nearly killed in. In this very tunnel, she had been a slave…well, for the moment. If her sister hadn't fought back…if the gypsies hadn't saved them…what would have happened?

She shuddered at the thought, pushing it away quickly. Clopin mistook this shudder for a sign of coldness. He laid her onto a big pallet of blankets, a soft tired smile evident on his face.

He lay next to her, an arm around her waist. She blushed but grinned, finding it funny how they were just sleeping as the sun came up. "Good night…" She couldn't help but giggle. He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Next chapter: Breakfast with Frollo & Aurora finding her sister in bed with the King! Review please! 


End file.
